


An All-Nighter With No Profit

by Lethalfurry



Series: Raz and Friends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story that started the series. A raven longs for a world he can't have along with good grades, while his friend only wants to become closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An All-Nighter With No Profit

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wondered if I should post this, but well, after a long moment of indecision, here it is. I didn't even reread or anything of the like...I already find it hard with my normal works, but when it's one this old and this...different from what it is now, it becomes pretty hard. lol  
> I'll be reposting all my works here to AO3. I truly hope someone enjoys reading them.

"Some say that the world is actually merely one conscious. That all of us human beings, merely pieces controlled by one great mastermind….do you understand?! Yes, those who die are merely those who are disconnected from the ultimate server, sent to the unknown abyss of deletion, for the world foresaw that they would be close to knowing the truth…They had become too detached to the great server, and then—-!! Ouch!" His narration interrupted by a book swiftly hitting his head, the raven recoiled, softly touching his own head, looking for any life-threatening holes or brain-crushing wounds.

After recovering from the shock, the bird boy shouted back at his assaulter. “You know, you could’ve killed me, you monster! What the hell...what’s up with that arm of yours?! You don’t even work out!” His arms going up and down in indignant anger, he continued complaining at the other.

"Don’t worry. If you don’t pass on your tests, I’ll make sure I kill you then, idiot." The panther replied calmly, his response as cold as his heart. "Besides, if you want to blame anyone, blame yourself. My arm got a lot of experience on teaching idiots thanks to you." Shooting a death glare, he swiftly made his friend shut up, and sighed shortly after, getting up from where he sat. "It’s pointless to try to teach you before you’ve calmed down, so I’ll go get something for us."

"Ah, I want some gummies!" Lifting his hand up like a kid desperately wanting to answer a question they know in class, Raz made his order before continuing his whining. "Hmph, you know, if studying were about how to handle the coming of the apocalypse, surely I would show some interest in it. If even someone like you can’t make me interested in it, then surely that is not my destiny!" He loudly proclaimed, puffing his chest full of pride, before getting a bag of gummies thrown right at his face. He could see the feline’s face for just a split second, but it was definitely blushing.

"First of all, if you’re going to get like that with me, schools do teach how to handle an apocalypse. It gives us the basics to be able to reconstruct buildings after the apocalypse, the social skills needed to be able to help build a society after it, and a lot else." The panther said as he sat down with a huge bag in his hands, going through it and selecting sweets one after the other, before finally putting the bag away and focusing on the ones he picked. "Anyway, I just need to get better at teaching so you’ll get better. At least, I have to make you pass the tests next week."

Popping a gummy in his mouth and speaking as he chewed it, Raz popped up his question as if it was bothering him for some time. “Well, why do you care if I pass or not anyway? It’s not like you’ll be affected.”

"Your break time will. You’ll have to take recovery classes and tests and lose two weeks of break."

"Yeah, and? It’s not like you’re my real teacher, so you won’t be teaching me."

"I-I’ll have to teach you during those weeks too so it’d be better to focus on it now."

"Recovery tests are always easier, so you can rest, dude."

"W-without you it’ll be too quiet during break. I’ll have nothing to tire me out enough to be able to sleep well at night." Fishing out for a desperate in-character reply, Erik said it without even looking at Raz in the eye, before slowly turning to look at the bird to see if his reply worked.

"H-hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!" Retorted the other. Just as Erik had hoped, he gained the upper hand back.

"Exactly what it means." He said, his face now calm and collected….with a bunch of sweets, varying from candy sticks to pocky to many others hanging from his mouth, slowly chewing and savoring them all at the same time.

"I’m not some kinda working out machine, you sweets black hole!" He shouted, initiating a full-scale war.

"I don’t eat that many!!" With these words, his fist quickly ended the full-scale war, the feline side conquering over the avian side once again. "Anyways, in a few years we’ll have to decide our futures and stuff, so it’d be good if you got a grip." He said, finally calming down.

"Hm, that’s true…" He said, sighing shortly after. "But it’s not like there’s a lot of stuff I can do, since I’m not good at anything. Besides, you still haven’t chosen what you want to do, right? Though you do have a lot of possibilities, so that probably makes it hard for ya." His tone of voice quickly changing to a disappointed, tired one as he said that, he stared at the amount of books around the table, avoiding eye contact.

"Don’t be foolish, I can teach you many things. Although it’s not as if you have NOTHING you can do….I, um, quite enjoyed those sculptures you had in your room. They looked quite cute. And the same goes for those drawings of that panther man on your notebook, too. Were you basing him off of one of those anime you watch?" As each word came out of his mouth, Raz could feel himself getting redder and redder until he was probably unrecognizable, his blushing going to extreme levels.

"T-they were….! How did you even find them?! I put them away and everything…!"

"Well, do you think your room is cleaned with magic? You don’t even let your mom in your room now, apparently, so when I go to your house and you’re in the bathroom or something I take some time to clean it up. So, I found them." He said, calm as day, as if it were no big deal to clean someone’s room without their permission.

"Y-you….I’ll find something about you, too…!!" Raz said, jumping up from where he was and starting to mess up Erik’s entire room. "Hey, you stupid…!" He yelled, trying to catch him as Raz ran around his room, this continuing for some time….

—————

Some time later…

"So, option C isn’t possible because there are no such numbers in this….Hm? Raz?" The panther called, looking at his sleeping friend. "I guess an all-nighter was too much for you…." Standing up from where he sat, Erik went to Raz, looking at his sleeping face.

"Carrying you back to your house would be a pain in the ass, especially since your parents are in a trip…so I hope you don’t mind sleeping in my bed. I’ll use the extra one…" He muttered as he made some force and picked Raz up, carrying him on his back.

"I know I said my arms were practically made for teaching and harming…"

"But, you know…"

"I want to use them for caring, too."

He tucked the raven in his bed, watching over him for a while longer. His face slowly approached Raz's, but as they were just moments away from touching, Erik shook his head and headed off to the other bed after that, wishing him a good night.


End file.
